


No More Dream

by orphan_account



Series: Hybrid AU [4]
Category: GOT7, IMFACT, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dreams, I'm pretending that there's angst, If you can't tell, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, implied threesome, just an unhealthy amount of sexual situations, listening, oh well, so it likely won't make a lot of sense, there's not actually angst, this is purely for my own enjoyment, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is falling... Down a rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been following this story then you should know that these don't generally make much sense. Love them anyways. I do.

It had been several weeks since the new members of the household had arrived and Jimin was struggling adjusting to the way that they had to act around the others. He knew that everyone else was doing okay, especially Taetae with his new friend. Jimin didn't mind having Yugyeom around, he was fun to play with and he liked playing jokes on the hyungs, but he took precious Tae-time away from Jimin. And frankly the elder twin was starting to tire of it. 

The only other one that he saw struggling like himself was Taeho. The orange-hybrid had been so used to taking all of Seokjin’s spare time and clinging to him like a lost child, this new situation had thrown the blonde for a loop. Jimin missed Seokjin as well. He was pretty sure that they all did, if the gazes filled with longing sent his way by the others were anything to go by.

They had all agreed to behaving differently while the new additions were adjusting, but Seokjin had promised to tell them after two weeks had passed by. It had already been nearly three, and not a word of it had passed by the master’s lips. Jimin missed it, especially on the lonely nights when Tae made Yugyeom sleep by the wall and curled against him, leaving Jimin alone. He couldn't go out and climb into Seokjin’s bed anymore. Especially after Jinyoung had started sleeping there. 

Everybody knew that the master was hopelessly enamoured with the new hybrid, it was obvious in the way he stared at Jinyoung with those soppy doe eyes and blushed whenever he was around. They all loved Seokjin. They loved him so much that they didn't say anything.

Jimin was tired of it though. Enough was enough and he needed some interaction before he lost his poor mind. He was jealous of Namjoon and Jaebum, both who didn't have to hide the way they were together, they just had to keep it out of sight of others, he wanted to be able to be like that, to have everything like it had been before. 

It was fairly late, everyone already winding down for the evening, and Jimin had just been curled up in an armchair in the livingroom, his eyes were drooping and really didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had to eventually, even if he waited another five minutes…

_He knew that Tae and Yugyeom had run off somewhere, and he honestly didn't want to try and go find them, so he opened his eyes, uncurled and slipped out of the chair instead, walking out of the livingroom without a word to Jungkook and Sang, both who seemed to have taken up a permanent spot on the sofa._

_He knew where he needed to go to get what he wanted, but he also knew that he would be getting into a lot of trouble if and when Seokjin found out. Which was okay. Maybe being naughty would get him some attention again? He missed when Seokjin paid him attention, good or bad._

_The house was quiet as Jimin padded through the halls silently. He peeked into the kitchen for a moment and regretted the decision when he saw Seokjin and Jinyoung in there, sipping coffee and speaking in hushed tones. His nose scrunched up and he backed away slowly, keeping his breathing soft and his footsteps quiet until he was next to the stairs, then he scampered up them quickly, his brow still furrowed and eyes burning a bit with unshed tears._

_It took a bit of exploring for him to find the right room, but when he saw the familiar vines carved into the hardwood he smiled, a sense of relief washing over him. It was hard for the youngling to always remember who stayed where and where each room was, but he was absolutely sure that this was the one._

_His feet made a soft patter-patter sound on the floor as he walked over to it, hand closing over the knob and- Oh. Oooh. The breathless moans coming from inside the closed door were unmistakable. His ears perked up and he nibbled on his lower lip as he tried to decide whether or not he should go in. Another moan sounded and Jimin whimpered softly in response, not loud enough to be heard through the door, but it seemed to echo in the hallway._

_He fought an internal battle and lost, giving up and taking his hand off the knob and pressing his palm against the little tent that was quickly forming in his shorts. He hadn't been taken care of for what seemed like forever and his body was frozen, drinking in the gasps and moans, broken versions of Yoongi’s name spilling out of Taeho’s mouth. He whimpered again when Taeho’s voice rose to a pitch that Jimin himself had a difficult time reaching and the boy felt himself starting to leak._

_His ass clenched and he pressed down more firmly against the heat in his shorts, giving himself some relief. He swallowed back his sounds and bit down on a knuckle as he slipped his hand into his pants, chubby fingers wrapping around himself and making him moan._

_It was late, everyone was already in bed, or not planning to go to bed at all, Jimin had thought that he was totally safe to indulge himself without worry of being caught, so when an audible gasp met his ears he froze, eyes darting around until he saw Jungkook and Sang at the other end of the hall, both seeming to be frozen as they watched him._

_Jimin’s lips parted and a needy little whine slipped out, his eyes widening as his thumb brushed over the head of his dick and he mewled, satisfied when red had colored both other boys’ faces in the dim hallway. He moaned a little louder, his ears falling back submissively as he tilted his head back, an expression of trust when he bared his uncollared throat to them._

_The footsteps seemed to echo in his ears, and he found himself wrapped up in arms, both sets pulling him away from the door and into another room, somewhere warm and filled with the wondrous scent of soft vanilla with a hint of cinnamon._

_He didn't have much time to ponder on the scent before a mouth was attaching itself to his neck and warm hands were replacing his own on his body. “Oh~aaah!” He moaned, shifting his head and giving Jungkook more room to taste his neck while Sang came at him from the front, hands moving down his body while his mouth followed the unmarked path._

_“Can't believe you.” Jungkook growled, nipping at Jimin’s ear. “I cannot believe that you would do that out where anyone could see you.” Claws dug into Jimin’s bicep and he moaned again. “Anybody could have come along and taken you,” the kitten hissed, irritation so thick in his voice._

_“-But we found you.” Sang finished, sliding his hands up under Jimin’s shirt, not bothering Jungkook’s hand working lower. “And boy are we glad that we did…”_

_“W-what?” Jimin choked, all of the stimulation making it hard to think straight. “Y-you're not mad at me for being bad?” It confused him, normally he was punished for being naughty._

_“Oh no,” Jungkook’s voice turned from pissed off to seductive in the blink of an eye. “We've been wanting to get you like this since we first saw you. All cute in your little shorts and giggling with that damned smile. It made me so mad that I couldn't bend you over the nearest surface and take you right then and there.”_

_The visual was there now, stuck in the poor kitties mind, making him cry out with need, his body shaking with pleasure. Little tremors wracked his body, each a little stronger than the last, making his knees weak. “Please!” He pleaded, his hands grabbing whatever he could reach for some stability, the closest thing being Sang’s hair. He tangled his hands in the slightly younger boy’s brown hair, stroking his ears with a thumb while Sang painted a map on Jimin’s belly with his tongue. “P-please do, I need it.”_

_Jungkook’s hand slid up Jimin’s arm while the other pulled out of his shorts, both frustrating and exciting the eldest. “You want me to fuck you?” The maknae’s voice was thick with desire and Jimin nodded frantically, his “yes” trailing off into a sob when Sang pulled his shorts halfway down his thighs and put his mouth on the Siamese hybrid’s little cock._

_“Come on, hyung, he's gonna lose it if you keep doing that.” Jungkook murmured, nudging the elder away from Jimin, and then directing the nearly boneless kitty over to the bed and laying him down. He looked so pretty in Jungkook’s opinion, all layed out against the sheets, his skin flushed with pleasure, his dick laying up towards his tummy, and his thighs trapped together with his shorts._

_Jimin, however didn't really care how he looked just then, all he wanted was for someone to make him feel good. That had been promised and he intended to get it. He was probably making a mess of the sheets with how wet he was, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when Sang was leaning over him and sealing their lips together in a hot kiss and Jungkook’s hands were sliding over his thighs, holding under his knees and lifting his legs to expose the tight little prize that the kitten was looking for._

_Jungkook was so young. Why was Jimin letting him do this? Seokjin would be so mad if he found out._

_All of Jimin’s worries were washed away when he felt a hot tongue lapping at him, making him absolutely scream into Sang’s mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook with humbled pleasure, his cock jerking and throbbing, pink and oh so hard with the need to cum. Jungkook was unfazed by Jimin’s response to the treatment and continued, fucking the older boy with his tongue, his own cock hard with anticipation of what was to come._

_Jimin gasped when Jungkook added a finger with his tongue, stretching out the kittie’s tight hole and making him wiggle his hips back against the intrusion; wanting more. He felt yet another push inside and he felt nice, but he still needed more, his body was aching it, craving it. He needed to be filled._

“J-Jungkookie!” He cried, biting down on the word as soon as it escaped his mouth into the air and startling himself awake. He sat up with a gasp, his eyes wide and his body drenched in sweat, an aching need coursing through his being. He looked around and silently thanked whatever deity that that was watching him that no one else was in the livingroom with him.

Nobody except Seokjin. 

Jimin gulped, his ears falling and his eyes meeting his lap, which he promptly covered when he realized that he was really hard and it was really obvious. 

“What are you doing, Jiminnie?” Seokjin’s voice was smooth and soft and the kitty dared to peek up at him, eyes wet with tears. 

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” he sniffled, crawling out of the chair and over into Seokjin’s lap. “I miss you and I keep having… dreams. And I'm really scared that you aren't going to love us anymore because you love Jinyoung-hyung now.” The little hybrid whimpered, sniffling into Seokjin’s shoulders and letting the human hold him gently while he cried. 

“Baby boy,” Seokjin said, something akin to exasperation in his voice. “I will always love you. I'll always love all of you, I just love Jinyoung too now. You can share me, can't you, sweetie?” Jimin, looked up at his daddy, big eyes blinking a few times before he nodded. 

“O-okay,” he said, ears picking up again, but not entirely. “But when can we play with you again, daddy? Or with each other? I miss that.” He mumbled, stumbling over the words shyly, his gaze hopeful as he met Seokjin’s gaze. 

“I told you, sweetie, we need to wait a while.” Seokjin’s answer made Jimin’s lips purse in a pout.

“But daddyyyyy.” Jimin nuzzled under Seokjin’s neck, nosing and snuffling at his skin, daring to place little kisses there and nip at the skin. “I want to play now.”

“I see that.” A large hand settling over the little bulge of his hard on made Jimin mewl quietly. “I'll talk to Jinyoung tomorrow, how does that sound?” 

Jimin nodded in agreement. “Yes. Yes, please, Daddy.” His breathing was speeding up as Seokjin’s hand moved faster and with the effects of the dream still lingering, it didn't take long before the kitty came and soiled his shorts, his mouth open in a silent cry as he did. 

Seokjin sighed, looking down at the little hybrid as Jimin placed a kiss on his nose and then promptly fell asleep, a bad habit that he had. He had nothing else to do, so he stood and carried Jimin to the bathroom, stripping the little one down and cleaning him up, discarding the soiled shorts in the hamper and wrapping Jimin in a big, fluffy towel, mindful of his tail. 

He was always amazed by the kitty’s ability to sleep through most anything, but was thankful for it then. He carried Jimin l the stairs and stopped when he saw Jinyoung, it seemed that the hybrid was preparing to go into bed. 

“Jinyoung!” Seokjin’s voice was a loud whisper, but it caught the cat’s attention and he looked up, surprise registering on his face when he saw the bundle of Jimin in Seokjin’s arms. “I need to talk to you, hang on.” Seokjin let himself into the twins’ room and went to carefully lay Jimin next to Taehyung, smiling at how the other boy immediately curled over to meet him. 

He left Jimin there, towel and all, and left the room, nearly gasping when he turned and Jinyoung was right there. “Holy shi-” he caught himself before he swore and let out a sigh of relief. “You have got to stop doing that.”

Jinyoung just smiled, his eyes a little low, obviously tired. “You needed to talk to me?” 

“Yeah.” Seokjin said, gulping nervously. He didn't know exactly how to do this, he just hoped that Jinyoung wouldn't freak out. “Let's go sit down. This is kind of big news.”

~

“And he was totally okay with it?”

The next morning Jackson, Jian, and Jaebum had all gathered around Seokjin, their eyes all fixed on the human who nodded an affirmative. 

“Yeah, he said that he expected it, but wasn't going to assume anything.” 

“Wow, hyung, you picked a smart one.” Hoseok laughed from where he was buttering some toast for the early risers. “He knew even when we weren't acting normal.”

“We’re gonna hafta start calling you “appa” now.” Jaebum teased, just to watch Seokjin’s cheeks color. “Appa and our new Eomma.”

“You're embarrassing him, JB.” Jackson grumbled, wrinkling his nose at the older hybrid and getting a kiss face in return. 

“Why don't we embarrass you instead? When are you going to make a move on that cute little piece of ass?” Jaebum was half off the stool as he said it, which was smart because as soon as the words left his mouth Jackson was off and chasing him, swearing at the top of his lungs and threatening to _castrate his miserable hide_.

“So…” Jian turned back to Seokjin, raising a brow at him. “Are we allowed to approach the young ones?” He asked, veiled interest in his eyes. 

“It's their decision.” Seokjin answered, sipping his coffee slowly. “I guess you're welcome to ask them what you want, but it's their choice whether they wish to accept or not.”

“Of course, we wouldn't try to force anyone into anything.” Jian said, reminding Seokjin once again why he normally put the boy in charge. “But I do have something to ask however. Has Jinyoung spoken with the maknae about his situation?” 

Seokjin nodded slowly, a rogue smile catching the corners of his mouth. “Yes. He actually did.” He answered, setting his coffee down and biting back a laugh that wanted to escape. “Ungjae was very accepting of his fate and rather delighted that we had given him his own choice of caretaker during his heat.”

“Did he already pick somebody?” Jian’s brows rose when Seokjin nodded. “Really? Who?”

However, Seokjin was saved answering because at that moment a frantic-looking Yoongi crashed into the kitchen, nearly knocking over Jaebum who veered out of the way and ended up caught by Jackson. Yoongi obviously didn't give two shits and ended up scrambling around and ducking down behind Seokjin, his tail a puff of fright and his ears flat. 

Once again saving any explanation, Ungjae appeared in the doorway, a sparkle in his eyes and a flush to his cheeks. “Have any of you seem Yoongi-hyung?” He asked, something in his voice making everyone chill to their bones. 

“I think I saw him headed up the stairs,” Jinyoung lied smoothly, walking in behind Ungjae and petting the kitten as he passed. “If you run maybe you can catch him?”

The kitten’s smile widened and he turned tail and ran off, excitement making him bounce. 

“I swear, Yoongi-hyung,” Jinyoung grumbled. “One would think that Ungjae wants to castrate you with how you avoid him.”

“Not entirely, but he's always asking questions that he has absolutely no right to ask.” Yoongi grumbled right back, meeting the other hybrid’s gaze with an equally perturbed one. 

“He's curious.”

“Too curious.”

“Okay, that's enough!” Seokjin broke in, stepping in between the two before a fight broke out. “You both, really? It's early, so just have some coffee and calm down.” He offered a peace treaty and relaxed when both grudgingly agreed. 

“So, Yoongi?” Jian asked when they had all settled at the table with breakfast, the freshly-styled set of Namjoon and Bambam joining them after their hour in front of the mirror. “You're the one that Ungjae chose?”

“Yes dammit. Leave it alone.” Yoongi snapped, stuffing his nose in a magazine. For his own sake nobody mentioned the way his cheeks bloomed with color. 

“Hey, hyung, don’t you think that maybe we should introduce everybody the right way sometime?” It was a surprise to Seokjin that it was Jaebum suggesting it. He had expected one of the others, Jackson maybe? But not him. Either way, he just looked at Jinyoung for an opinion and the other just shrugged. “So long as Ungjae isn't exposed to anything that he shouldn't be.”

“Like Yoongi’s dick?”

“Better than your dick.”

“Honestly all of you?”

“This is the real us, Jinyoung-eomma, I hope you like it because this is what we’re going to be like from now on.” 

“You're gonna scare him off!”

Over the din of voices, Seokjin managed to catch Jinyoung’s eyes and smile. It was sweet and caring, a promise and a question all in one. 

Jinyoung answered him by pulling him forward into a kiss, right there with the chaos of their family erupting around them.

**Author's Note:**

> @bangtansugamin on tumblr


End file.
